1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hinges, and more particularly to hinges that are used to merchandise door and window products on swinging displayers that hang from warehouse storage racks.
2. Description of Related Art
Retail warehouse sales operations like Home Depot, Home Base, Lumberjack, etc., have become very popular and successful. Such warehouse stores typically sell doors and windows where the inventory is stacked in storage racks. Sometimes the stores will display samples on swinging panels that allow shoppers to look at both sides of the unit and then to fold it back out of the way of the aisle. A typical such storage rack is described by Charles E. Highsmith, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,045, issued Apr. 29, 1997. Latched beam-to-column connectors are used to create a storage rack that is strong and easy to erect.
Prior art hinges attach to such racks to create half-height and full-height displayer panels. These hinges attach to either of the two outside corners of the rack columns. Two types are therefore needed, one for the left-corner and one for the right-corner of the column. Prior art displayer panels ordinarily require two extra hinges and a special full-length panel to extend from a half-height to a full-height displayer panel.